1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of generating energy utilizing water as a force to create energy which is used to facilitate the generation of power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor is also the inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 8,974,192 issued on Mar. 10, 2015 for the invention entitled “BIOMORPHIC WAVE ENERGY COLLECTOR”.